


Lucifer's Gift

by Shabranigdo



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, FYSL Hotter Than Hell Fanwork Exchange, Fic Exchange, Fluff, Gifts, Holiday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shabranigdo/pseuds/Shabranigdo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural Au Sam and Luce Live together. Fluff. Implied ending. Lucifer wakes up early Christmas morning and surprises Sam with breakfast, but that's not his only surprise.  Sam is left beaming with glee at his wonderful gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucifer's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I wasn't really sure how far to go with this; In the end I decided to do a nice satisfying onesy. This takes place in an A.U where Sam and Luce are already a thing/ living together. Castiel and Dean, and Micheal and Adam are as well. Hope its not toooo cheesy.

Half asleep in a cozy bed early Christmas morning, dawn still a hour and a half away, a cool chill to the air Sam Winchester was present. On top of him a heap of 3 or 4 thin but comforting warm blankets behind him a heaping mass of the rest pushed ever so carefully up against him in a tender manner to assure that he remained contently undisturbed. 

Lucifer trifled in Kitchen a few rooms over, a focused demeanor as he began heating up a cast iron pan on their stove. Pivoting on heel he turn to the refrigerator spatula in hand as he opened it and grabbed eggs, a milk carton, and bacon. He placed them on the counter by the stove and then grabbed some bowls and utensils cups and a whisk. Finally his eyes glazed over the gatherings in a casual manor, eyes still glazed over with sleep; a reminder of how early he had awoken. Yawning he gets to work making a simple breakfast. 

Finally noticing the cool absence of the man who had been sleeping next to him only a hour before Sam starts to stir, the smell of Cinnamon Apple Herbal Tea catching his attention bringing him to a alertness of which woke him from his dreaming. Smiling and stiffing a groan Sam gets up and slides out of bed, pulling on some pants and house slippers before going to investigate the event. He felt happily surprised, it wasn't every day the guy did something for him. Sam found it even more of a surprise that he was up and doing something for him, before the sun had even gotten out of bed its self.  
When Sam makes it to the kitchen he smiles taking in a deep breathe, nearly drooling at the smell of bacon and the tea. 

Lucifer quickly noticing the others presence greets him, turning his head with out skipping a beat, “Hey, now your not suppose to be awake yet.” a playful pout upon his face. He chuckles and turns his attention briefly over to the plates and picks them up before carrying them out to the table. He walks back into the kitchen moments later and passes Sam a his cup of tea before grabbing his own and sipping from it. “I thought I made careful preparations to ensure that you wouldn't wake until I called you Sammy boy, What spoiled it? Was I too loud down here? Did you hear me swearing at the pan for burning my finger?”

“Oh no, nothing like that, Its just I smelt cinnamon and bacon, and well you can guess the rest.”

Lucifer then raises a brow. “Oh? Really?” He stares at Sam head on with a blank expression. A few moments of awkward silence presumes as Sam starts to fidget under pressure. Luce smirks and takes a step back. O well, might as well get to your breakfast, so that way it can be time for presents” He states with a snark added to the tone. Wordlessly Sam sits down and eats his breakfast analyzing the man in front of-him who is doing the same. Around the time luce gets up to grab another time of tea Sam finally calls out to get his attention. 

“So whats with the sudden cheery mood?” 

Luce looks back “Well it is Christmas.”

 

A few hours passed, the two are now sitting in the living room of their condo watching TV when Lucifer reaches for the remote and mutes it before looking to Sam with a devious grin as he announces its time for presents. Surprised yet again but this time prepared. “You know I got you one too, I hid it in the bedroom, I can go get it if you wait a second man.” 

Lucifer gets up first and shakes his head putting a hand on the others shoulder. “Nope, your going to wait right here mine come first.” 

When he returns he has a medium-large box, a small package, and a small narrow box in his hands. “So It wasn't to hard to get these, but I did happen to catch Castiel in the supermarket and convince him in a completely friendly way to figure out something you'd like through dean. Honestly Sammy, I was almost out of ideas this year.” 

Quiet a few things race through the youngers head as to what could be in the parcels. The first thing that he is handed is the large package. Luce sits down next to him and nods encouragingly. Carefully sliding his finger under the edge of the paper he tears the seal, not wanting to make to much of a mess with little pieces of paper instead. When he gets the first side off he then starts sliding his finger under the next before quickly jerking his hand away and hissing. “Ow, figures.” Lucifer raises a brow.

“Did some one get a paper cut? Do you want me to open it for you?” 

Sam shakes his head and licks the cut before finishing the removal of paper on the box. When its gone his eyes widen and his smiles brightly ear to ear. “Dude! This is amazing! I cant believe dean remembered!” Lucifer pouts mildly annoyed that he acknowledges dean first before him but letting it slides hears him out.”

“Oh?” He simply responds. 

Sam examines the gift closer and his eyes brighten more. “And its the whole hard covered box set! Luce you shouldn't have. Man I use to love these as a kid, heh, though dean always use to make fun of me.” Carefully putting the set asides on the coffee table he then looks to Luce like a child who had just gotten a fancy new game gadget yet it was only a simple set of books. It was something Lucifer had really liked about the man. He was humble and grateful about some of the smaller things in life. Something of which really made him enjoy the younger's presence. He was also quit witty, which he enjoyed as well. There were times that him and Sam could have the most interesting and complex conversations.

Luce then smiled and hands him the next one. “Well I think you will enjoy this one as well.” 

“I really don't know man, I mean, that right there was already pretty sweet.” He responds as he opens the next gift without a jiff, excited and not so careful about the mess. This one happened to be a Griffendor sweater. He gawked at it before unfolding it and grinning once more then putting it on. “So how does it look?” He beams. 

“Fitting, but it is missing something.” Sam's expression takes a confused turn as he is handed the final gift. He opens his mouth to say something but Luce cuts him off. “Just open it first.” 

After slipping through the next wrapper he finds a black velvet box and he opens it eager to see whats inside. His eyes lay upon a The Elderwand. His jaw drops. “A replica--” 

He is cut off again. “No, the original, I did some asking around and managed to find the right people and then the right guy and then managed to obtain the one they used on set. It cost me a little bit but to me, your very much worth it Sammy. After all, we have each other.”  
He places a hand on Sammy's leg and leans over to give him a gentle kiss on the cheek before whispering in his ear, “Now you can go get me my present.”


End file.
